Pamięć skowronka
by Potter-Lily
Summary: Übersetzung ! Es gibt Dinge, an die sich Lily Potter nicht mehr erinnert ... doch im letzten Augenblick ihres Lebens kommt alles zurück. Alles was lieber verborgen geblieben wäre...
1. Vorwort

**Pamięć skowronka**

**Titel : **Pamięć skowronka

**Autor : **ayass

**Hauptpersonen :** Lily Evans ; James Potter

**Inhaltsangabe : **Es gibt Sachen, an die sich Lily vorerst nicht erinnert ... doch ihre Erinnerung kommt wieder.

**Anmerkung : **Dies ist eine Übersetzung

Weder die Geschichte noch die Idee ist von mir, sie gehören ayass.

Alle Personen in der Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling.

Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und schreibe bzw. übersetze nur aus Spaß.


	2. Chapter 1

„_Love potions aren't dark or dangerous"_

(Hermine in _"Der Halbblutprinz"_)

Das Gedächtnis von Lily Potter hat Risse.

Es gibt Sachen, an die sich Lily nicht erinnert.

** 31. Oktober 1981 ; 17.13 ; Lily erinnert sich**

Lily drückt ihre Hände auf die weiß-grün-karierte Decke in ihren Armen. Harry beginnt noch lauter zu schreien. Vielleicht hat sie ihn ein bisschen zu fest gedrückt. Sie schafft es nicht ihren Griff zu lockern.

„Es gibt so eine Formel." ,denkt sie fieberhaft. „So eine Zauberformel."

Die Tür geht langsam auf, gibt dabei ein unangenehmes quietschen zu hören. James sollte doch abends einen Zauber suchen mit dem man das Türscharnier ölen kann. James ist schon so, stur bis zum geht-nich-mehr. Ich könnte das mit gewöhnlichen Muggle-Methoden erledigen, aber James muss es ja auf seine Weise machen. Weil er halt schon so ist, stur ...

Lily weiß was hinter dieser Tür ist. Vor einer Minute war sie selbst unten und weiß, dass irgendwo da unten ihr Mann liegt, sich Sorgen macht und ins Leere starrt. Gleich, in wenigen Momenten, wird sich die Tür öffnen und Lily wird sterben.

Ein Mann steht in der Tür vom Kinderzimmer, gekleidet in einen dunklen Umhang. Die Kapuze ist ihm vom Kopf gerutscht, hängt schlaff nach hinten. Dieser Mann versteckt sein Gesicht nicht und spürt auch keinen Scham. Er hat glatte, klassische Risse. Genau ihr Typ. Dunkel, Geheimnisvoll. Er streckt die Hand nach ihr aus.

„Gib mir das Kind. Ich werde dir nichts tun, wenn du mir das Kind gibst.", sagt er. Das ist kein Befehl, aber auch keine Bitte. Lily weiß was passiert wenn sie sich weigert. Sie weiß, dass sie sich weigern wird. Alle beide wissen es.

Langsam schüttelt sie den Kopf.

Der Mann lächelt, so als ob er genau das erwartet hätte. Als würde er wollen dass das genau so passiert.

„Es gibt so einen Zauberspruch", denkt Lily wieder. „Es gibt ihn ... ich erinnere mich ..."

Der Mann kommt langsam näher und hebt seinen Zauberstab.

Lily dreht sich schnell und instinktiv um, in der Hoffnung ihr Kind zu verdecken.

** 3. März 1977 ; 23,57 ; Lily erinnert sich nicht**

Es beginnt alles wie ein Witz, einer von vielen. Ein belangloses Spiel. Vielleicht nicht bis ganz zum Schluss fair, doch James Potter würde nie jemandem wehtun wollen. Er will nur das Lily Evans es mal auf eigener Haut fühlen kann, zumindest nur ein Teil der Demütigung, die er ertragen muss, seit er begriffen hat dass er sich wirklich in dieses Mädchen verliebt hat.

Einen Liebestrank herzustellen ist gar nicht so schwer wie alle glauben. Natürlich weiß er dass man sie nicht auf das Gelände von Hogwarts bringen darf, aber James macht das nicht viel aus. Es gibt so viele Sachen die man nicht tun darf, die ihm aber trotzdem mit Leichtigkeit gelingen.

Und eigentlich, wird er ja gar nichts nach Hogwarts bringen, jedenfalls nicht von draußen. Er wird den Trank selbst brauen. Der gute, alte Slughorn wird es ihnen genau erklären. James ist sicher das es ihm gelingen wird.

** 5. März 1977 ; 12.34 ; Lily erinnert sich **

Lily Evans schaut James Potter an und zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben denkt sie, dass sie sich geirrt und ihn zu streng bewertet hat. Vielleicht hat sie ein bisschen übertrieben.

Es stimmt das James Potter ein Draufgänger ist, verantwortungslos und immer in Eile, aber ehrlich gesagt sind doch alle Jungs so. Also nichts ungewöhnliches.

Er hat auch seine guten Eigenschaften, Lily hat das schon immer gewusst, wollte aber nie daran denken. Er hat wirklich Talent, Zaubersprüche fliegen ihm einfach so zu ... ohne Mühe kriegt er sie hin. Er hat so eine Leichtigkeit wenn er sie beschwört ...

Und er ist mutig. Vielleicht hat der sogar mehr Mut als Gehirn, niemand kann ihn also einen Angsthasen nennen. Und er ist loyal, sie hat in ihrem ganzen Leben niemanden kennen gelernt der loyaler ist als James Potter.

„Vielleicht ...", denkt Lily Evans „... sollte ich ihm doch eine Chance geben."


	3. Chapter 2

**5. März 1977 ; 13. 58 ; Lily erinnert sich nicht**

Dumbledore's Gesichtsausdruck war höflich und mild, in seinen Augen versteckte sich ein Funken Mitleid.

James Potter konnte sich nicht dem Blick dieses Gesichtes entziehen. Er wollte nich, war nicht in der Lage, über die Wörter nachzudenken, über ihren Sinn und ihre Bedeutung.

„Setz dich, James." 

Der Korridor ist leer und James bleibt in der Mitte stehen. Seine Beine sind schwer wie Blei.

„Ich bin sicher, dass das was ich dir bald sagen werde, ein Schock sein wird." 

Am Ende des Korridors sind Treppen, und die Treppen führen zum Turm. Am Ende dieses Weges ist sein Zimmer und seine Freunde und wenn er dort ankommt wird er ihre Fragen beantworten müssen und laut das aussprechen woran er nicht mal wagt zu denken.

„Die Beziehung von deinen Eltern zu Voldemort war bekannt. Sie versteckten die Abneigung ihm gegenüber nicht." 

James Potter steht allein im Korridor, den Kopf an die kühle Wand gelehnt. Sogar die Portraits sind schweigen.

„Es tut mir Leid." 

„Hey, alles in Ordnung?"

James hebt seinen Kopf und sieht in die dunklen, grünen Augen von Lily Evans.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragt das Mädchen und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Warum ist sie so nett zu mir?", fragt sich James einen Moment „Warum ist sie aufeinmal so nett?" Er ist an so eine Lily Evans nicht gewöhnt, Die, die ihn nicht beleidigt, die, die in den Augen so was merkwürdiges unbekanntes hat.

„Potter, sag was.", hört er, und die Antwort kommt ihm ganz plötzlich. Der Liebestrank, der verfluchte Liebestrank. Er hat ihn vergessen, er hat ihn total vergessen.

Langsam, unbewusst, sinkt er nach unten.

**26. März 1977 ; 10.05 ; Lily erinnert sich **

Da ist etwas unendlich trauriges in den Augen von James Potter, der Waise geworden ist. Etwas edles, als ob das Weinen seine Risse gefüllt und ihnen eine schönere Form gegeben hätte. Lily denkt daran wie sie selbst sich fühlen würde, wenn sie ihre ganze Familie verloren hätte. Bei dem Gedanken zieht sich ihr Herz zusammen. Das ist etwas anderes als Mitleid. Mitleid würde sie nicht dazu zwingen James Potter heimlich, bei jeder Gelegenheit, zu beobachten.

Egal was es ist, ohne hätte sie nicht bemerkt, dass James sich ändert. Sie würde nicht wahrnehmen, dass er erwachsen wird und von Tag zu Tag zu jemandem wird denn sie bewundern könnte. Das ist ein komisches Gefühl. Lily Evans ist es nicht gewohnt an James Potter zu denken ohne dabei Wut zu empfinden.

Der neue James Potter ist viel blasser und ruhiger.

Die neue Lily Evans würde alles dafür geben, ihn glücklich zu machen.

**12. April 1978 ; 21.34 ; Lily erinnert sich nicht**

Ein Mädchen geht auf einen Jungen zu und setzt sich neben ihn, bemüht den Saum ihres Rockes höher zu ziehen. Und dann hebt sie den Kopf und sagt, dass wenn das Angebot noch aktuell ist hätte sie nichts gegen ein Treffen mit diesem ausgewechselten Jungen.

So sieht das aus der Sicht eines Außenstehenden aus.

James denkt es fehlt ihm an Realitätsfähigkeit. Eine Szene wie aus dem Leben eines guten Jugendlichen. Nur, er ist gar nicht so gut.

„Du sagst das doch nur, weil ...", sagt James tapfer und ehrlich, doch Lily fällt ihm ins Wort.


	4. Chapter 3

„Das ich Mitleid mit dir habe? James sei nicht albern.", sagt sie zu ihm und lächelt schüchtern, als ob sie plötzlich der Mut verlassen hätte. Ihr Lächeln ist verblüffend, James hat es nie aus der Nähe gesehen denn für ein paar Sekunden verliert er den Verstand. Als er wieder zu sich kommt ist er schon verabredet.

„Es weiß doch keiner ob es funktioniert hat, niemand sagt, dass sie das unter Einfluss des Trankes tut.", denkt James. Das eine Treffen, nur das eine, dann sag ich ihr was passiert ist.

**25. Januar 1978 ; 21.34 ; Lily erinnert sich **

Die Kerzen brennen schon nieder, als James seine Hände auf die von Lily legt und tief Luft holt. Lily richtet sich auf und dreht den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Weißt du, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich ohne dich nie die letzten Monate überstanden hätte.", sagt er zu ihr und sie streitet alles, wie er es vermutet hat, ab.

„Sag doch nicht solche Sachen. Du hast doch Freunde, Menschen die sich um dich kümmern."

„Aber nur du machst es möglich, dass ich mich wieder glücklich fühle.", sagt er ihr ins Gesicht und sieht verblüffend zu wie ihr Gesicht ein zartes Rot annimmt.

„Wegen dir wird ich ganz rot.", sagt Lily durch ihre Finger, welche sie aufs Gesicht Gedrückt hat. „Weißt du wie das Rot sich mit meinen Haaren beißt?"

„Gar nicht.", sagt James ernst. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Lily lässt ihre Hände sinken und lächelt ihn an während die Kerzen abbrennen.

**5. Februar 1978 ; 23.51 ; Lily erinnert sich nicht **

Als sie angefangen haben sich zu treffen, so ganz ernst, haben sie nicht daran gedacht das Streit zwischen ihnen noch möglich wäre. Diese Phase haben sie hinter sich gelassen. Es sollte keine Streitereien mehr geben, keine wütenden Explosionen und verbale Attacken ohne Grund. Aber sie sind wiedergekehrt. Es ist grade mal ein Jahr vergangen und schon sind sie zurück.

Manchmal wacht James mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet auf. Manchmal schaut er Lily an und denkt, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist oder noch schlimmer, dass jemand sie ihm wegnimmt oder sie von alleine geht und ihn in einem leeren Haus zurücklässt.

Ihn hohlen die Erinnerungen, an gelesene Worte, über Liebestränke ein, die er mal in einem schlauen Buch gelesen hat.

Nichts ist ewig. Nicht mal Magie.

James weiß nicht wann der Trank aufhört zu wirken, oder ob er es nich schon getan hat. Er kennt den Tag nicht, das Datum oder die Zeit. Er hat Angst das der Moment bald kommen wird. Am Anfang hat er gedacht, dass alles gut wird, das Lily sich in ihn verliebt, ohne Magie und dass das Brechen des Zaubers nichts ändert. Aber dann haben Lily und er angefangen wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu streiten und James ist sich gar nicht mehr sicher ob Lily überhaupt in der Lage ist sich in ihn zu verlieben.

Wieder sucht er die Zutaten zusammen und misst sie genau ab. Seine Hände zittern, als er den Trank verrührt.

„Nur noch einmal.", denkt James. „Nur noch ein bisschen. Einen Monat, nicht mehr. Ich tu ihr nicht weh. Tu ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber ohne sie komm ich nicht zurecht."

**5. Februar 1978 ; 18.19 ; Lily erinnert sich **

Lily erscheint in der Wohnung von James Potter, 19 Minuten zu spät. Erschöpft zieht sie die Schuhe, mit den hohen Absätzen, aus und legt langsam den Mantel ab.

James lehnt an der Wand und beobachtet sie stumm.

„Ich hab das Abendessen gemacht.", sagt er schließlich und Lily lächelt über die liebe Geste. In letzter zeit ist zwischen ihnen ein bisschen weniger von dieser gedrückten Art und jegliche Anzeichen auf Besserung sind gerne gesehen. Diese typischen Sachen lassen Lily glauben, dass die Streitereien zwischen James und ihr total unbedeutend sind. Denn Lily weiß, egal was auch immer passiert : James Potter liebt sie und der Rest hat keine Bedeutung.

Auf dem Tisch liegt schon aufgestelltes Geschirr und auf Hochglanz polierte Gläser. Irgendwas riecht lecker und Lily merkt wie sie sich entspannt. Denn das war heute mal wieder ein anstrengender Tag. Manchmal kommt es ihr so vor, als hätte es, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen haben, keinen ruhigen Tag mehr gegeben.


	5. Chapter 4

„Bitte." James reicht ihr ein Glas mit Wein und Lily trinkt den Trank, schließt die Augen.

„Was ist das? Schmeckt anders als sonst. Ein bisschen wie trockener Wein.", fragt sie.

„Ich hab ein bisschen Kräuter-Dressing dazugegeben.", ruft James aus der Küche. „Stört es dich?"

„Nein. Ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen.", sagt Lily und schließt erneut die Augen.

Sie weiß das morgen alles besser wird.

Sie hat recht.

**19. Januar 1981 ; 10.16 ; Lily erinnert sich nicht**

Lily ist im zweiten Monat schwanger, als sie auf der Suche nach Zutaten, für einen Trank gegen Mattheit, ist und im Schrank von ihrem Mann ein Buch über Liebestränke findet. Das Buch öffnet sich auf Seite 89, gut darauf trainiert was ihr Leser will.

Alle Zutaten die man braucht um den Trank, auf dieser Seite, zu brauen sind schön ordentlich nebeneinander auf dem Grund eines Päckchens geordnet.

Einen Moment weiß Lily nicht was sie denken soll, dann nimmt sie langsam das Päckchen und beginnt das auszuführen was in dem Buch steht. Der fertige Trank riecht nach Kräutern.

**19. Januar 1981 ; 18.53 ; Lily erinnert sich nicht**

Als James Potter zurück in die Wohnung kommt, riecht er schon an der Tür den Duft von Vanille. Einen Moment fragt er sich ob Lily sich dazu entschlossen hat etwas zu backen, bevor er seine Frau auf dem Bett sitzen sieht, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Auf der Decke neben ihr liegt ein offenes Buch und zu ihren Füßen steht ein kleiner Kessel und eine menge leerer Gefäße.

James lässt seinen Blick durchs Zimmer wandern und fragt sich wie er das vergessen konnte. Der duftende Nebel schwebt zwischen ihnen, steigt empor in Spiralen und Kringeln.

Gleich wird Lily den Kopf heben und zu schreien beginnen. Sie wird Erklärungen verlangen. Wird ihn bestrafen. Wird darüber nachdenken wobei er sie noch manipuliert und belogen hat. Und schließlich kommt sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie ihn nie geliebt hat, dass sie so einen nicht lieben kann und wird gehen. Sie wird ihn allein lassen. Sie wird ihm sich, das Kind und das Glück wegnehmen.

James Potter legt die Hand auf den Zauberstab und hebt ihn in die Höhe.

„Obliviate.", flüstert er, bemüht nicht in die erschrockenen Augen seiner Frau zu sehen.

**19. Januar 1981 ; 19.11 ; Lily erinnert sich**

Lily Potter wacht im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett auf und spürt für einen Augenblick, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

„Und, wie fühlst du dich?" Die Frage kommt von der Seite und Lily dreht sich langsam in die Richtung ihres Mannes. James legt sein Buch auf den Nachttisch und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Besser?, fragt er und legt die Hand auf ihre Stirn. Eine Angewohnheit die er von ihr gelernt hat.

„Alles okay.", antwortet sie. „Ich kann mich nur nicht erinnern was ich um diese Zeit im Bett mache .", fügt sie hinzu und schaut auf die Uhr. Es ist 19 Uhr.

„Du ruhst dich aus. Als ich von der Arbeit kam lagst du in meinem Zimmer, neben dem Schrank mit den Tränken. Du hast mir Angst eingejagt." In James Stimme hört man die Anspannung.

„Achso, ja. Ich den Trank gegen Mattheit gesucht."

James zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und sieht sie fragend an. Das erinnert sie daran dass sie es noch nicht geschafft hat ihren Mann über ihre Mattheit aufzuklären. „Stört es dich sosehr?", fragt er schließlich. „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, ich hätte mich drum gekümmert."

„Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen machen."

James schüttelt den Kopf und setzt sich neben sie. „Dummchen, ich mache mir doch sowieso Sorgen. Darauf kommt es doch an."

Lily lächelt ihn an und lässt sich umarmen.


	6. Chapter 5

**2. April 1781 ; 18.23 ; Lily erinnert sich nicht**

Remus und Sirius kommen überraschend zum Mittagessen, sie flüchten vor dem Sturm. Natürlich bitten sie die beiden ins Haus und heißen sie herzlich willkommen. Doch Lily wird den Verdacht nich los, dass James etwas stört. Als ob dieser unangemeldete Besuch ihn nerven würde. Er muss es doch gemerkt haben, dass als er den Wein einschenkt, ihm die Hände zittern, wie immer, wenn er genervt ist.

Lily Potter ist jedoch eine gute Frau und sagt nichts, sie versucht James' Unsicherheit durch Lächeln und nette Worte zu vertuschen. Und alles ist gut, bis zu dem Moment, als James nach dem Mittagessen wieder Wein bringt. Man riecht in der Luft wieder diesen körnigen Geruch und Lily könnte schwören, dass Remus skeptisch ist. „Erinnerst du dich, als du gelesen hast das Werwölfe einen ausgeprägten Geruchssinn haben?", fragt er James. „Das ist nur ein Kräuterdressing, sehr lecker.", antwortet dieser.

Remus schiebt sein Glas von sich weg, sieht James an und sagt : „Ja, aber wieso nur in deinem Glas?"

**3.April 1781 ; 8.02 ; Lily erinnert sich **

„Hört mal, es wird immer schlimmer mit mir.", meint Lily, die grade die Küche betritt. James stellt seinen Teller auf den Tisch und fragt : „Inwiefern?"

„Weißt du, ich kann mich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, dass ich mich gestern ins Bett gelegt habe.", sagt sie und setzt sich an den Tisch.

„Besser so."

„Weshalb?"

„Wir haben ein bisschen zuviel getrunken und haben angefangen uns zu streiten. Welche Art von Alkohol besser ist, oder so was."

Lily sieht darin nichts überraschendes. Einige von diesen Abenden haben sie gelehrt, dass betrunkene Männer komische Probleme haben.

„Und deshalb bist du noch hier?", fragt sie Sirius, der aussah als hätte er einen schlimmen Kater.

Sirius nickt. „Ich musste das ein bisschen ausschlafen.", sagt er ohne den Kopf von seinem Teller zu heben.

„Und Remus?"

„Der schläft noch.", antwortet James und setzt sich, mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee, zu ihnen. Für eine Weile waren sie damit beschäftigt ihr Frühstück zu essen.

Lily behält diesen Tag als gut, aber doch merkwürdigen, in Erinnerung. Sirius hat ihr den ganzen Morgen über nicht einmal in die Augen geschaut und Remus wird sich wahrscheinlich auch an nichts erinnern können, wenn er aufwacht. Nur James ist so wie immer.

Aber James war schon immer besonders, zumindest für sie.

**31. Oktober 1980 ; 17.13 ; Lily erinnert sich**

Es ist hell im Angesicht des Todes; Hellig- und Klarheit. In grünem Licht, welches sie umbringt, Lily Potter sieht die Wahrheit, sie ist komplett und voll Bitterkeit.

Irgendwo in dem Ganzen breitet sich ein Nebel aus und öffnet einen unbegrenzten Raum.

Es verschwinden die Einstürze, die Reihen und die Tränen.

Die Zaubersprüche fliegen umher, rauben ihr die Magie und den Atem. Ihr Wille ist stärker als die magische Gabe, also lebt sie noch eine Sekunde darüber hinaus, wenn ihre Kraft sie verlässt. Die zerfließende Zauberkraft hinterlässt einen saueren Raum, verwischt alle Spuren von Magie, von den Zaubern, welche man auf sie gefeuert und welche sie selbst benutzt hat.

Alle, bis auf den Letzten.

Lily Potter hat genau eine Sekunde um auf ihr Leben zu schauen, ein Leben voll mit Magie und Lügen.

**31. Oktober 1980 ; 17.14 ; Lily erinnert sich an alles **

Man hört Geschrei.

****

**_ENDE_**


End file.
